Final Fantasy X2 Twist of Fate YunaxShuyin
by xRealLoveIsForever
Summary: What would have happened if Yuna decided it was not for it's best? What if Shuyin was not able to get Lenne back? Love hurts, but they do find each other as lovers. YunaxShuyin. Please tell me what you think. This is also on my account.


**FFX-2: Twist of Fate **

Chapter 1 – What Can't Be Brought Back

The battle was finished. Shuyin's wounds quickly healed. But, the wounds in his heart. Have yet to heal.

"Shuyin…" Yuna said sadly— feeling sorrow for Shuyin's madness rising up at her, he looked up at Yuna and said, "Don't say you understand. Or even try to." Then he looked sadly down again. "Please, don't say that… please calm down. I understand. I REALLY do…" Yuna again replied to him sadly, "I can't bring Lenne back to you. But I can give you this." Yuna continued, slowly walking to him with open arms facing him. When she slowly got to him she gently wrapped arms around him and held onto him, but something in return was nothing positive. The sea blue sword was aimed to be stabbed to her heart. "Yunie! Watch out!!" Rikku yelled and was just about to run toward her when Paine's arm blocked her from coming forward. "Stop. Something is happening. It's definite that he is going to drop the blade." Paine silently said and looked back at her. "Arrrgh! I don't trust that idiot over there!" Rikku replied in a very spoiled tone. Shuyin slowly dropped the sword to the ground, the sword slightly brushing against the concreted ground. Instead replacing the sword with his hands, wrapping arms around Yuna shyly.

"Yuna…" Shuyin quietly said and then he started to stand straightly looking at her "Are you sure that… you can't bring Lenne back?" he continued, striking with a question. Yuna nodded sadly, then replied, "I'm very sorry. I can't. She may've faded but it was probably beyond her control.". "We need to leave them alone…" Paine said pulling Rikku by the hand by force "Hey, Hey! Lemme go!!" Rikku again shouted. "I've been lonely for so long… A thousand years since the last time of seeing her smile, and most of all… her." Shuyin again sadly spoke with his head looking toward the ground again Yuna again lifted his head up to look at her, "If you have a reason to tell me you understand how I am feeling. Then speak now." He continued then Yuna looked sadly at him then began to spoke, "Tidus… of Zanarkand, he faded on me two years back. Like you, I've been looking for my lover. But, for all I know there is nothing I really can do." As soon as she finished, tears slowly escaped from her two colored eyes.

Shuyin felt a sudden pity flow up and down from his stomach and his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. The senses of a new love blooming upon his previous feelings for Lenne, him accepting that there was nothing to do now since it was now too late. His anger kissed his nerves goodbye and the anguish of losing Lenne faded. He then knelt his head to hers his smell being remarkably like Tidus, Yuna looked up at him as she noticed his head near hers. He then brushed his lips shyly making Yuna feel the tingling senses she had felt before when he thought that Yuna was Lenne—but this time she knew that they grew stronger every second. "Please kiss me…" Yuna said innocently and so then he did. Their lips slowly embrace eachother then their tongues gently cuddling up. No sound was made except the sound of their lips pressing against eachother after breathing for a second. "You look like her a little." Shuyin said silently after they were done kissing "I do…?" Yuna asked sounding surprised. "Yeah…" Shuyin answered not sure of how he felt by all the change that occurred. Yuna stroked his cheek when doing so she found that was the exact feeling she'd get from Tidus' skin. "I may be a Sphere hunter but… I can't hunt you down." Yuna said sweetly and the two held onto eachother.

"I've wanted to be with you… But at the same time I denied the fact that Lenne had faded and already went to rest. I can no longer reach her. Yuna, I can't believe I am saying this but… I love you." Shuyin said and then leaned his head slightly onto Yuna's head, holding her like he did at the farplane. "Yuna…" Shuyin said softly, then Yuna looked up at him


End file.
